


Day 10: Emperor

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bounty Posters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's only right, that Law should be his equal in this as well.





	Day 10: Emperor

“News Coo!”

Usopp’s voice rang out over the deck, and Luffy leaned back to look between the spikes of Sunny’s mane as his nakama flagged down the bird. For a minute he just watched them crowd around Nami, Franky holding Chopper up to see over her shoulder, a small smile growing on his face and something warm glowing in his chest.

“Oi, Luffy!” Zoro called out, pulling something out of the paper and holding it up. “New bounties!”

Okay, that was a good reason to leave his special seat. Luffy stood, and bounded across the deck to where the papers were being laid out. Nami and Chopper were despairing over their bounties for the usual opposite reasons, Zoro was smirking at Sanji who looked about ready to kick his teeth in, and all around it was pretty much business as usual.

“Huh, that’s weird.” Franky tapped his chin with a thoughtful frown. “You didn’t get a new one.”

“Whaaaa?!” he stared at the circle of posters, and realized Franky was right. None of them had his name on them!

“It’s because you’re an Emperor.” Robin said coolly, and Luffy looked up at her as he tilted his head to the side.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” he frowned.

“Once someone gets made an Emperor, their bounty’s so high the government just freezes it.” Zoro looked at him, a weird look in his eye. “You never noticed?”

“You’re really surprised?” Chopper giggled, distracted from his own stupidly low bounty by sifting through the stack of other people’s bounties. Zoro shrugged one shoulder, and Luffy pouted at the circle of bounties.

“‘S stupid.” he muttered, kicking at the grass.

“Oh!” Chopper exclaimed, holding up a poster from the pile. “Torao got a new bounty too!”

“Lemme see!” Luffy stretched his arm out and snatched the paper from Chopper’s hoof, his arm snapping back to its normal length so he could turn it around and see the picture. Torao looked _cool_. The picture had been taken from outside one of his bubble room things, and he was smiling his creepy smile. There were blurry things all around him, and Luffy would’ve guessed it was debris if he hadn’t known Torao like he did.

“Are those body parts?” Robin asked, a strong flowery smell reaching his nose as she leaned over his shoulder.

“Try not to sound so interested.” Usopp groaned, earning a chuckle from the rest of the crew.

“Yep!” Luffy beamed up at his archaeologist, and a second later his head bobbled from Usopp smacking him.

“And why are you so happy about that?!”

“Cuz it’s Torao.” he laughed, straightening his hat. “And look, he’s worth almost as much as me!”

“And he won’t be surpassing you any time soon.” Brook added, plucking the largely forgotten paper from Nami’s hands.

“Huh? Why d’ya say that, bro?”

“Because.” Brook turned the paper to show them all the front page, pointing at one of the smaller headlines with a bony finger. “It seems we’re now allied with one of the Emperors.”

The deck exploded in noise and motion, but Luffy just looked down at Torao’s bounty poster in his hand and smiled even wider. Torao couldn’t be Pirate King with him, only one person could be Pirate King, but the Emperors were as close as other people could get. And until he got to Raftel and found One Piece, well, it was nice to know that once he killed Blackbeard there’d still be four Emperors around.


End file.
